Ampulheta
by T. Lecter
Summary: Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, Shino... // Ficlet // ShinoKiba // Presente para Chibi Anne.


**Ampulheta**

-

Tema: Desencontro

-

_Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, Shino..._

_-_

_Presente para a minha Little Hitsu, Chibi anne, e mais uma troca de fics complementares.  
_

-

Você consegue escutar meu coração bater, Shino? Quando fecha seus olhos, por trás dessas lentes mortas, é capaz de ouvir o sussurro da minha alma _chamando a sua_?

Porque eu posso garantir que chama. Minha alma quase grita, na verdade. Ela diz seu nome _lentamente_, numa espécie de tortura psicológica. E eu bem queria ser capaz de chamar também, com a mesma empolgação e a mesma coragem.

Lembra daquele dia em que nos tornamos um time? Hinata, _você e eu_? Os garotos da academia nos faziam perguntas idiotas sobre a Hinata, sobre o quão bonita ela era e sobre o quão sortudo éramos por estar no time da garotinha tímida e linda do Clã Hyuuga.

Para mim a sorte era poder ficar mais _perto de você_, Shino. Por que você era o mistério que todos queriam desvendar. Era o enigma de Konoha. Um Aburame.

O que eu era para você, além do barulhento convencido? Eu fui, mesmo que por um instante, importante para você? Fui uma _pessoa especial_ em algum momento?

E, naquele instante, quando por um milésimo de segundo você encostou seu ombro no meu, você sentiu raiva quando minha primeira reação foi exigir que você _se afastasse_?

Eu deveria ter me aproximado. Isso sim. Porque, _se eu pudesse voltar atrás_, teria feito isso. Teria ignorado até o perigo ao qual estávamos expostos. Aproximaria o máximo que me fosse possível, deixaria que você decidisse quanto era o _'tão perto assim_' que você jurou não ter chegado.

Se eu pudesse voltar muito tempo atrás, abusaria da sorte e tentaria te roubar um beijo. Sou tão metido e afobado, como você mesmo diz, não é mesmo? O que me custaria ousar _um pouco mais_?

_Você me excita_, Shino. Esse é o problema mais óbvio. Não é fácil ter de conviver com uma equipe onde está um cara que me deixa em estado de choque sempre que se aproxima.

Não é interessante perder o sono por sua culpa. E, quando durmo, nao é interessante _sonhar contigo_. Antes fosse um sonho ameno, tranquilo, que não fervesse meus feromônios. Mas não, Shino, quando se trata de você, os sonhos são vulcões ativos, explodindo-me, bombardeando-me. E, ah, droga, se eu pudesse voltar ao exato momento em que você me encarou nos olhos - _aquela única vez que me olhou sem a proteção dos óculos_ - e pudesse de novo ouvir aquelas palavras doidas que vieram da sua boca...

_"Isso, Kiba, é um ultimato. Ou você admite o que está acontecendo, ou esquecemos definitivamente."_

Mas o que de fato estava acontecendo, Shino? Você devia ter dito quando eu emudeci. Quando eu ri feito um idiota e te mandei um ridículo _"Se liga, Shino. Você está delirando"_. Não era delírio seu. Era só infantilidade minha. Eu não fui capaz de admitir que havia alguma coisa acontecendo comigo, e que tal coisa estava inteiramente ligada a você. _Mas e entre nós_? Por que você não me disse naquele instante o que estava acontencendo entre _nós dois_?

Eu não sou esperto o bastante para perceber o que você sente. É humanamente impossível saber, na verdade. _Você se esconde demais, Shino_. Primeiro por trás das roupas e dos óculos, e depois por trás dessa indiferença que encobre sua voz como uma máscara melodiosa e sussurrante.

Só durou um segundo.

Você olhou pra mim, você me mandou um ultimato, eu ri de você e pus fim a tudo. Eu, _por burrice e insegurança_, optei pela segunda opção.

No entanto, mesmo tendo, acidentalmente, escolhido esquecer o que quer que houvesse entre nós, não fui capaz disso. _Não consigo_. Eu tento, mas parece que aquelas palavras só me fizeram notar o que eu ainda não tinha aberto os olhos para ver. Vi que eu não era o único entre nós dois que desejava um algo mais.

Você não percebe que foi um segundo torto de mais que nos prendeu, Shino? Não notou que nem deu tempo de eu raciocinar sobre o que você estava me perguntando? Como se não soubesse que eu sou lento para entender _certas coisas_.

_É tarde demais agora, cara?_ Não tem como eu fazer voltar o tempo e dizer qualquer outra coisa naquele momento? Nem que fosse um _"Caramba, seu idiota, me beija!"_. Nem que fosse um _"Eu admito, Shino."_ Seria o bastante_. Eu sei que seria!_

Porém eu falhei miseravelmente. E só foi isso para interromper tudo. _A ampulheta não mede o tempo de volta_. Só isso para que eu estragasse o que eu mais queria que desse certo.

Se eu tivesse o poder de mover as areias do tempo... _Eu faria tudo diferente._

Eu não sei como dizer isso agora para você, mas eu sinto. Eu ainda quero você. Eu preciso, eu amo, eu desejo. _A minha necessidade tem o seu nome._

E, infelizmente, o sol _nunca_ vai iluminar seu rosto de novo do mesmo jeito que iluminou naquele dia.

Nossos olhos se desencontraram, Shino, mas feche os seus. _Eu sei que vai ouvir._

_**X**_

**N/A:** Piadas internas mode on:

_"Pega eu, Kiba."_

_Nada mais me lembro._

ShionKlibaBlibaHortelannePeelmaModePluged, ISSO É VIDA, CARA. Anne e eu somos oficialmente a metade da laranja uma da outra. Somos duas metades dividindo um só coração. Comofas/

E no dia que abrirem nossos perfis e encontrarem um milhão de fics iguais -q, fiquem felizes, por que é sinal de que estamos em harmonia plena.

Mano, isso foi lindo de se escrever. No dia que eu e a Anne resolvermos escrever duas Faísca x Espoleta complementares, perfurem nossos corações com punhais de aço, por que teremos um de adamantium no lugar de tão forte que se tornou. -q

A GENTE SE AMA, MANO! /piada interna number2/

**Reviews, ou um carregamento de galinhas vai estacionar na sua calçada. -Q**


End file.
